With development of communications technologies and computer network technologies, networks have been widely applied to people's daily life and work. More people send and receive texts, voices, and image and video information anytime anywhere over networks. As video information, by virtue of a visually vivid characteristic, provides people with richest content, network video services grow rapidly. The network video services such as videophones, video conferences, and Internet Protocol televisions (IPTV) play increasingly important roles in people's daily life and work. To provide better video service quality, objective estimation criteria for network video quality attract attentions of researchers.
A network planning layer planning model predicts quality of a transmitted video according to a network and a video parameter. The model is generally applied to network planning, and in a case of a given network status, predicts video quality obtained when video streams with different encoding parameters are transmitted. Therefore, network parameters can be appropriately planned by using the planning layer model, so as to obtain better service quality. However, for a specified video bitstream, if a specific parameter of the video bitstream can be obtained, the model may also be used to perform quality monitoring on the specified video stream.
In the prior art, statistic data may be obtained by obtaining packet header information and then parsing a packet header, so as to perform quality estimation. The model calculates video quality due to encoding V_MOSC by using a parameter including a video content complexity factor (Video content complexity factor, V_CCF), and uses the quality due to encoding as video quality.
Considering that video quality is further affected by a packet loss, packet loss impact may be further added to the model. Therefore, video quality due to packet-loss is used as the video quality, and the video quality due to packet-loss V_MOSP is:V_MOSP=V_MOSC−V_DP, 
where V_DP is video distortion due to packet-loss; a packet header needs to be parsed when V_DP is being calculated; packet loss information is obtained by analyzing packet header information; and the following packet loss parameters are obtained by means of statistics collection: an average video frame impairment rate V_AIRF, a sequence impairment rate V_IR, and a packet-loss event frequency V_PLEF.
The model may further obtain video quality due to rebuffering V_MOSR based on the video quality due to encoding and/or the video quality due to packet-loss, and then use the quality due to rebuffering as the video quality.
In some application scenarios including the network planning layer, a specific video stream is unavailable. Therefore, specific statistic parameters relating to the specific video stream, such as parameters but not limited to a V_CCF, a V_PLEF, a V_AIRF, and a V_IR, are unavailable. Therefore, for an application scenario in which a specific video stream is unavailable and video data quality estimation needs to be performed, a new model is required for video quality estimation.